1997
by Kausa
Summary: Sora is a happy boy until one day, bad things happen. XD yes, bad things. AU, sorta drabble, sora fic. M for lang, and its kinda...descriptive....


**Note:** Eeeeaayyyy....This is weird.  
I dont know what to say about this fic? Yes that was a question.  
Anyway...umm...Well yea. I prolly wont update "Dont talk to strangers" for a few days, people are coming over. Sorry.

Well, try and enjoy.

* * *

In the summer of 1997, Sora had just turned seven years old.  
He was happy, healthy, and generally full of life.

He spent most of his time with his two best friends, Riku and Kairi, at the beach.  
They lived on an island, it was tropical and warm year round.

There was three weeks left of summer, and it was five days after Sora's birthday.  
He was down at the beach with Riku, they were trying to make a raft out of fallen branches and leaves from the palm trees.  
Sora picked up a huge leaf and stood it next to him, it was taller then he was!  
"Riku! Lookie!" He screamed.

Riku laughed and Sora giggled at his silly laughing face.  
"…Sora?" His father called.  
His voice was melodramatic and low.

"What's wrong daddy?" He set down the leaf and began to walk over to his father.  
"I have some news…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sora's mother died at 11:24 pm that day.  
Brain aneurism. Sora didn't know that that meant, he didn't care.  
The world had taken his mother from him, and he didn't really care about anything anymore.

The next few days he sought comfort in his best friend, Riku.  
Kairi stayed away, he knew that Sora needed the boy more then he needed her.

The two would sit on the beach, in the branch of a tree together. They watched the water roll, and they listened.  
Neither one talked, they listened to the ocean.

"My daddy says that when people die, if you hear real hard…You can still here them in their favorite places." Riku told Sora without turning to face him.  
Sora was watching his feet swing, and nodded a bit.  
"Hey Riku…"  
"Yea Sora?"  
"Can you take me to the field…the one with the flowers?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The two watched the field.  
It was covered in flowers. They each only had a few petals, but they were big.  
They came in every shade of pink, red, white, orange, and even purple!

Sora walked to a big shady tree, and Riku followed.  
They leaned against it and watched the wind blow the flowers.  
A few petals were caught in the gust.

The boys sat there and listened to the wind, and a faint music played in the background.  
It was probably a local concert.  
"Bougainvillea." Sora told his friend after a few moments of silence.

"What?"  
Sora looked at him, his blue eyes were filled with sadness, "My mommy said that's what these are called…She really liked them…"  
He turned and watched them again.

After some time, Riku was getting tired, and it was getting late.  
The sun was going down, casting a pretty purple sky over the field of pinks and reds and whites.

Sora stood, his face was shadowed by his shaggy hair.  
His fists clenched, and his teeth were gritted.  
"I don't hear anything…" He said quietly, and ran away before Riku could ask what that meant.  
He swore he saw a tear stream down the brunettes face…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sora got the news he had to move a week later.  
His father had to make more money, to make up with not having two parents making money.  
So he got a job in a new town. That Sora had never heard of.  
In a town where nobody knew him,  
In a town where he had no friends to comfort him.  
In a town where he had no….no Riku or Kairi.

He said his goodbyes, and promised to visit when possible.  
His father said they would spend the summers here if they could.

Sora hugged his friends tightly, and didn't let go of either for some time.  
Deep down inside, he wished he never had to let go of either of them.

Him and his father bordered the ferry, and waved goodbye to the only life Sora had known.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A few hours later, they arrived at a town nearby their new home.  
It was small, and every second they drove through it Sora wished harder and harder to be back home.  
He watched the old, dark town race by him.

Sora laid his head against the window, it was cold.  
It was never cold back when he lived on Destiny Islands.  
The air was always warm, and the car was pleasantly warm too.  
Everywhere there was warm and wonderful.  
Thinking back, the first bad day Sora ever had there was when his mother died.

After fifteen minutes of driving it began to rain. And Sora's father told him, "We just entered our new home town."  
Sora sat up straighter, and looked out.  
It was a big city, with a lot of gray buildings.  
The rain and the dark clouds made it seem even more gloomy.  
"Hollow bastion." He said proudly, his voice laced with an underlying sadness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sora's first day of second grade came and went terribly.  
No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make a friend.  
He was polite, and friendly, but they all ignored him.  
He felt invisible.  
Was he?

The second day he smiled a lot. He helped his teacher when he could, and he raised his hand and tried to answer all the questions.  
He let all the other kids cut him in lines, and he was extra polite, like his dad told him to do.

Walking back from the lunch line, another kid rammed his elbow into Sora's back, and Sora fell face first into his food.

The following weeks went like this. He passed out papers, he stayed in during recess to help clean. He was always at the back of lines so others could go first. He was always giving away his dessert.  
And yet everyday someone would be mean to him.  
They would steal his lunch or lunch money. They would take and break his pencils, take his work and erase his name, then put their own.  
They would push him off swings and monkey bars, resulting in many bruises and cuts.

They called him a 'nerd', a 'teacher's pet', and something he didn't understand, an 'asshole'.  
When Sora asked his dad what it meant, he was sent to his bed without dinner.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Spring break was Sora's salvation.  
He was away from those kids, and his bruises had time to heal up.  
He helped his father in the house, and he even got to make dinner.  
Sora liked feeling helpful.

He only got three days of freedom before his report card came in the mail.  
He was doing poorly in classes, not turning in work.  
He tried really hard to explain that he _did_ in fact turn it in, but others took it out and threw it away, or they put their names on it.

He was grounded for three weeks. A week past spring break.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

In the summer of 1999, Sora learned what alcohol was.  
It was his ninth birthday, and he was sitting in his room, staring at the present in his lap.

His father had come home, and threw it at him, then told him to go to his room.  
Sora had been sitting here for half an hour, staring at the blue box, and the green ribbon.  
He heard a pounding on the door, and his father came in.

He was acting really weird, and Sora was scared. He was babbling, and making no sense. He couldn't stand straight and he fell onto one of Sora's toys and broke it.  
When he got up he was swearing and yelling and Sora didn't understand it.

Once he was done with his rant he left and slammed the door.  
"Open your damn present boy!" He screamed from the other room.

That year, Sora got a black water gun.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

2003, Sora was thirteen.  
The abuse at school had gotten worse. His father was a raging alcoholic now.  
Always bringing different sluts in from who knows where.  
Sora had never seen the same girl with him twice.

His grades were slipping, and Sora was turning into a mess.  
He only bathed every few days, and he wore dirty clothing a lot of the time.

No body liked him, so he didn't care.  
He also didn't smile at anyone anymore…

He spent most of his day listening to music, and colouring things black.  
His binder, his notebooks, his shoes.  
It was all out of boredom.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was his second year of high school.  
He was a sophomore, and the year was 2005.  
Sora had just turned 15.

He started school and was treated like always.  
He was the outcast, nobody wanted to be near him.  
He wore a lot of black, and he had really weird spiky hair.

He wore an odd crown necklace, and a few to many belts.  
He had no friends, but that was okay. Sora hadn't had a friend since Riku and Kairi.

He really missed them, so he spent most of his day writing letters to them during school.  
At lunch and in-between classes, the other boys would beat him up in the bathroom or other places no one could see.**  
**They bruised him, they broke him. They blooded him, they made him sorry for everything he had ever done.  
Which was actually nothing, but he didn't know that.

The teachers hated him, they gave him bad grades whenever they could.  
He didn't try in school anymore, and was failing. At this rate, he would have to repeat a year or two.  
He didn't care.

He had also taken up a new hobby.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The brunette laid on his bed, watching his ceiling and listening to his father fuck his new one day whore in the next room.  
There was a lot of fake moaning, the head of his father's bed banging the wall.  
After half an hour, he heard his father groan loudly, and all was quiet.

"I guess they're done…" He rolled over to his side, he knew what was coming.  
There was yelling.  
The woman saying things like, "You said you loved me!" and, "You said we would be together forever!" and his personal favorite, "You fucking dick! You lied to me! I hope you burn in hell!". Then the door would slam and he would hear his father knock something over.  
Next, the front door would slam, and his father would cry.

Sora rolled onto his stomach, and reached under his pillow.  
He felt around, there was a variety of things there. In all honestly, it was a great hiding spot.

His hand touched cold steel. A grin snuck on his lips.  
He pulled out a razor, it was from a box cutter he had taken apart.

Sora sat up, and looked at it.  
It was rusted with blood, and it was old. He had it for close to a year now.  
Turning it over, he saw his favorite mark.

The blood covered almost all of the backside of the small razor.  
It was from the time Sora tried to kill himself.  
It was the farthest the razor ever went in.  
He blacked out from it, but was fine after a few days…Sadly.

The teen pulled up his sleeve and looked at his arm.  
It was covered in scars, and a few scabby lines from the past few days.  
Last time he counted, he had twenty nine on his left arm alone. Then again he hadn't counted in months.

He pressed the razor to his wrist, fairly high up.  
Pushing hard, he winced.  
He could feel the metal cutting open layer after layer of flesh.

The blood began to follow the razor, flowing freely from his arm.  
He pushed harder still, and drug the razor along.  
More blood, some of it dripped on his bed and his leg.

The teen was somewhat happy he wore black pants, you couldn't really see all the blood stains.  
Once the razor had been drug completely across the bottom of his wrist, he removed it.  
It was a weird feeling, taking the razor from his skin.  
It was like he was missing something.

When the razor was removed, the blood flow quickened.  
He placed his mouth over the cut, sucking lightly.  
The taste of copper and iron flooded his mouth. It was like when you stuck a clean spoon in your mouth and sucked on it while waiting for dinner.

A drop of blood fell from the corner of his mouth, and he licked it away with his tongue .  
After most of the bleeding stopped, he went to this bathroom and washed out his cut.  
He placed a green band aid covered in clovers over it.  
He smiled. Proud.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next day at school he played with his sleeve over the cut. The band aid was still there.  
He was actually listening in class, they were talking about a school called "Columbine."  
Apparently a couple kids went crazy and tried to kill everyone.

Sora could understand. If they had been picked on like he had, its understandable.  
But it was a bad choice, there are other ways of getting someone back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

2006, Sora was coming to school as a junior.  
He had studied all summer for this day.  
His backpack was stuffed with care, he had showered and tried to look nice.

Waiting at the bus stop, he gave a kind smile to one of the bullies that beat him everyday.  
The bully had brown hair and camo green pants.  
Since there was about fifteen minutes before the bus came, he drug Sora into a nearby alleyway.

Sora took the beating.  
He was curled into a little ball on the ground, getting kicked and beat.  
Yet he was smiling.

When the bully let him up, he smiled, which only pissed the bully off more.  
His smile was returned with a punch to the face.  
It was hard and blunt.

Once Sora regained composure, he stood up.  
He wiped the blood from the side of his mouth, and smiled.  
The bullies punch was returned with a knife to the stomach.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sora laid his head in his hands, and wondered if he should have hid the body better.  
He guess it wouldn't matter much.  
Soon it wouldn't at least.

He rose his hand, his teacher gave a sigh and asked, "What do you need Spiky?"  
"May I use the restroom?"  
His teacher shrugged and he left.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

He sat on the toilet seat, his foot against the wall of the stall, thinking.  
He was propped up so his feet couldn't be seen under the door.

A few people came and went, and he ignored them.  
He was looking though his backpack, wondering.

He strapped three of his needed items to the inside of his jacket.  
With a tug, he made sure they stayed put.  
The teen stood, and made sure his jacket wasn't lumpy.  
He was glad he was skinny.

Sitting back on the seat he pulled his razor from its spot in his pocket.  
He sliced his wrists a few times. Deep.  
He watched the blood, but was soon cut short when he remembered he was on a time limit.

He hung his backpack up in the stall, and left only the necessities inside.  
When he left, he made sure to close it gently.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

While Sora was in the bathroom, the rest of the school went to an assembly about some school shit Sora didn't care about.  
Although, he _would_ attend.

He nodded at the security guard and walked in.  
The boy made his way to the middle of the junior section.

The kids around him moved a bit, so he had room. They weren't being polite, they didn't like him.  
He smiled.  
He loved this.

The band was playing, so Sora leaned really close to the girl next to him  
He whispered, "You smell nice. Can I touch you?"

The girl quickly shot up and screamed, "NO", at him.  
Sora's face darkened, his hair shadowed his eyes, an evil grin crossed his face.  
"To bad."

He quickly pulled one the hand guns out of his jacket and shot the girl in the face.  
He loved how her face contorted, the blood squirting out of the eye socket.  
Her mouth was gasping, her hair was sticking to the blood as she fell back.

The gym was aroused in screams, the children running in every which way.  
Sora stood, and watched his kill. His smile grew.

Looking around the gym he noted, "This just wont do…".  
He shot the closest boy to him in the knee, then in the face a few times.  
He watched the blood gush, his heart was rushing.  
He didn't remember the last time he felt this good.

Police and security guards ran to him.  
Reaching in his jacket, he pulled out the other hand gun.  
He shot until they all fell.

The teen ran down the bleachers, and was fairly trigger happy.  
That target practice over summer really was helpful.

When his feet his the gym floor many of the teachers and students were still fleeing.  
He shot the back of a girl around his age.  
People were screaming and many didn't know what was going on, they had just been told to run.

He pushed the corpse of the girl over with his foot. Her eyes were soulless.  
She looked so ugly. Her shirt was darkening with blood.  
Her mouth was open.

Sora bent down and stuck his finger in the bullet hole, twisting it.  
He brought it up to his mouth, and tasted it.  
It was sweeter then his, oddly, and was more watery.  
Maybe she was sick.

Sora stood and began to shot at anything that moved.  
He ran outside and replaced a clip in one gun.

The school was mostly cops now. But Sora didn't care.  
He guessed he had five minutes, tops.

He shot at the cops, and they shot back.  
He was stuck in the shoulder, then the knee.  
He fell, and he was smiling.

The cops rushed him.  
One stood on his arm, the other on his good leg.  
One stood on his chest while another took his guns.  
The officer that was standing on his chest pointed a gun at his face.

Sora smiled, and the school was engulfed in flames.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kairi smiled and began to write her letter.  
She loved writing to Sora.

_Dear Sora,_

_Thinking of you, wherever you are.  
I heard on the news today, some school near where you said you lived got bombed or something.  
Yeah, some kid went crazy and then bombed it or…something. They aren't releasing info yet.  
I bet you know a lot about it. Be sure to tell me all the details!_

_I'm glad your making more and more friends. I wish you would tell me more about this Hayner kid, he seems really nice. But I still don't get what you mean by "kicking game", I guess I'll see when I come up there!  
Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you in the last letter, I'm going to be spending month there. Its like some exchange thingy, I don't really know.  
I'm so excited! I cant wait to see you again.  
I hoped you haven't changed to much. I really miss you._

_I hate to cut this short, but I gotta watch the news, it almost sounded like they said your name. I must be hearing things…_

_-Kairi._

_

* * *

_

**Note:** Wellllll....yea...I actualy just wrote that. I cant believe it either.  
I dont know, I think Sora was perfect for htis role. I was trying to deside between him, Roxas, and Zexion. And I picked him.

This story came from today my mothers friend telling me about a book she read. It detailed a boy killing his whole school. I thought it would be a cute fic. ;) No?

**_Anyway, Review, fav, and author alert please!_**  
_OHH and please, if you havent, read "Dont talk to strangers"! Thanks!_


End file.
